


Старая немецкая традиция

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Established Relationship, Germany is not Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Никак не могу тобой надышаться, брат. И захотел бы - не выйдет!





	Старая немецкая традиция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арту:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c9276/u5573083/112192710/x_aada03a2.jpg

_Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir,_  
_Einen Kuss von dir, ja, den wünsch ich mir!_  
_Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir,_  
_Will ich oben bei dir stehn. *_  
  
Faun, "Tanz mit mir"

Каждый день у них было столько дел и хлопот, что куда деваться! Особенно, конечно, у Людвига, маленького, но уже очень и очень серьёзного мальчика. Ведь сначала нужно было поиграть, а потом - обязательно убрать игрушки по местам. Погулять в саду или около дворца - а потом обязательно отдать одёжку и сапожки слугам, чтобы почистили. Затем надо было прийти в кабинет к старшему брату с какой-нибудь книжкой и тихонько читать историю Древнего Рима или какой-нибудь средневековый трактат, пока брат работает с бумагами, а потом - помочь ему их рассортировать и убрать книжки на полки. И без чего точно-точно нельзя было после этого обойтись, так это без крепкого объятия Гилберта, когда он, посмеиваясь, гладил Людвига по светлым волосам и целовал в чёлку в благодарность за такую нужную и важную помощь! Людвиг смущался, но серьёзно и сосредоточенно кивал, а потом тянулся вверх и целовал брата по щеке в ответ, как будто закрепляя их негласный договор.  
  
Вот сколько дел было у Людвига, а ведь к тому времени проходила обычно только половина дня! И днём они ехали на прогулку в Тиргартен, а то и подальше, брат учил его охотиться, учил самым разным штукам и трюкам. Людвиг слушал, внимательно глядя большими голубыми глазами, пробовал повторить такое сам и застенчиво улыбался, когда получалось. Если получалось совсем-совсем хорошо, Гилберт восхищался им и трепал по волосам, а потом целовал в макушку, обязательно, аккуратно и тепло. Маленький Германия точно знал, что после этого должен сделать в ответ, - и трогал аккуратно губами Гилберта тоже, в благодарность за науку и похвалу.  
  
Ещё они успевали пообедать, вернувшись в роскошный дворец на берегу Шпрее, а потом - сходить на службу в огромный Кафедральный собор и помолиться, ведь они с братом были праведными протестантами, а как же иначе. Людвиг садился на скамеечку рядом с Гилбертом и слушал священные псалмы и величественные переливчатые звуки огромного органа, затем он закрывал глаза и шептал молитвы уже сам, искренне и тихонько желая, чтобы Гилберт был здоров, чтобы в Пруссии всё было хорошо, и в Австрии тоже, и у других его старших братиков. Чтобы урожай этим летом выдался хорошим, и его людям было что кушать, и чтобы армия брата была всё такой же сильной и могла защитить их от всех-всех напастей. Чтобы всё было правильно и по порядку - так, как угодно Господу. Гилберт тоже молился, но молча, а потом, когда заканчивалась служба, улыбался младшему и говорил, что пора.  
  
Они выходили из собора, солнышко уже спускалось за горизонт, далеко-далеко, там, где живут большие и сильные скандинавы, как рассказывал брат. Они шли гулять по берегу Шпрее, и там было очень красиво: вода была такой алой и золотой от вечерней зари, и Людвиг с восторгом говорил, что это - его самые любимые цвета, и когда-нибудь он хотел бы взять хоть один из них на флаг. Гилберт смеялся, кивал с обещанием, наклонялся к нему и снова целовал его по волосам, в которых сияло закатное солнышко. Людвиг обязательно возвращал прикосновение - в щёку, ведь иначе просто не представлялось возможным!  
  
Поздним вечером Пруссия укладывал его в большую постель под балдахином, оставляя всего пару свечей и прося долго не читать, чтобы завтра встать вовремя. Людвиг обещал брату, ведь распорядок нарушать было ну никак нельзя, это он знал твёрдо. Гилберт кивал: он всегда верил своему младшенькому как себе или, может, даже чуточку больше - он ведь никогда в Германии не сомневался, а потом целовал его в лоб и желал ему спокойной ночи. Людвиг обнимал Пруссию за шею и осторожно касался губами сухой кожи его щеки, потому что иначе, наверное, мир бы рухнул, если бы он вдруг этого не сделал.  
  
Он всегда засыпал очень крепко и с радостной улыбкой на лице, если Пруссия был дома и они успевали вот так вот попрощаться на ночь.  
  
Шли годы, Людвиг рос, становился сильнее, умнее и крепче, он вместе с братом объединил уже всю страну, и она стала такой большой, что дух захватывало! Гилберт был рядом, и они плавали вместе в колонии, работали вместе в мастерских, изобретая новые машины и устройства, были вместе на мировых собраниях. Пруссия был всё так же горд своим младшим братом, хвалил его и часто целовал, и, хотя Германия теперь этого стеснялся - ведь он же стал уже таким взрослым! - он отвечал Гилберту, очень аккуратно, по щеке, строго, точно и почти невесомо. Потому что ни за что нельзя было обрывать их устоявшийся ритуал, давным-давно ставший маленькой семейной традицией.  
  
Менялось время, менялись места, менялась их одежда и форма, но вот однажды перемена была так велика, что Людвиг совсем уж удивился. Брат, встречая его с военного похода в тот раз, обнял за шею и коснулся губами - но вот только Германия заметил, что Гилберт уже не может, как раньше, дотянуться до его волос. Вот совсем не может! Ему и так-то приходилось приподняться, чтобы поцеловать своего младшего братика в щёку, а вот до волос, которые Людвиг теперь ещё и зачёсывал всегда назад, чтобы лежали аккуратно и не мешались у глаз, у Гилберта совсем не получалось доставать губами, если только Людвиг сам не наклонялся.  
  
Наверное, это значило, что в Германии что-то поменялось… Но солнышко всё так же садилось над Шпрее, окрашивая её в тёплые яркие цвета, один из которых он и в самом деле взял себе на флаг, и брат ему всё так же улыбался, как и сто лет тому назад. И не ответить на эту улыбку и этот поцелуй Людвиг, ну конечно же, не мог! Вот только теперь, наклонившись к старшему брату, он решил сделать это не по щеке, как привык, а в его в мягкие губы, которые оставили на нём самом, на его лице и волосах, столько бесчисленных любящих прикосновений. Гилберт в тот миг страшно-страшно удивился и даже хлопнул белыми ресницами, глядя на Германию распахнутыми алыми глазами. Но старший ведь тоже знал ритуал: а ритуал их был в том, что братику - нельзя не ответить. И он тоже поцеловал его по губам, а потом ещё и чуточку глубже. Он снова показал Людвигу новое, как давным-давно показывал выпады, удары и трюки в Тиргартене, он снова повёл младшего за собой и учил. Германия впитывал в себя урок, отвечая, повторяя за братом и показывая, что у него получилось.  
  
Они целовались так долго, что дыхания уж совсем не хватало, и пришлось всё-таки отодвинуться, чтобы дать друг другу немного передохнуть. А потом - вот потом надо было обязательно попробовать ещё раз, а то как же! Ведь каждый урок требовал закрепления, и брат всегда учил Людвига, что нужно обязательно повторять пройденное и тренироваться дальше, чтобы всё крепко-накрепко усвоить и делать без единого промаха!  
  
Вот Людвиг и тренировался. Целовал, отвечал и снова целовал. Губы у Гилберта были слишком родными, и обнимать его было слишком правильно, хорошо и нужно - ну вот прямо как дышать или просыпаться с утра, ведь иначе-то просто не получается и без этого никак. Людвиг целовал брата без остановки и нежно, хоть и не изменял при том своей любви к чёткости и умеренной силе.  
  
А потом, уже когда надо было заканчивать, потому что их ждали другие дела, он понял, что теперь в в их ритуале кое-что изменилось. Ведь раньше как было: Гилберт делал шаг, а потом - Людвиг, ему навстречу, и всё на том заканчивалось, традиция исполнялась. А теперь ведь, получается, он первый по-новому брата поцеловал, а брат его - в ответ. А на таком закончить никак нельзя было, и следовало прижаться губами к брату ещё разок, обязательно! Вот только Гилберт после этого тоже отвечал, и всё начиналось сначала. Людвиг понял, что так могло продолжаться долго-долго - вот прямо сколько они захотят.  
  
Ну а потом, когда они уже спали вместе каждую ночь и обязательно под одним одеялом, Германия ещё догадался: когда они прекращали, это всегда означало, что после этого - уж точно продолжат. От этой новой мысли у Людвига сердце ёкнуло радостно, ведь, когда он был маленьким, он часто так не хотел, чтобы брат от него уходил куда-то. Но зато теперь Германия его целовал каждый раз и знал, что никуда уже Гилберт не уйдёт - ему же тоже важно было младшему ответить! А если даже уйдёт или сам Людвиг уйдёт - то каждый из них точно-точно вернётся. Не только потому, что обещал брату, но и потому, что их ритуал обязательно надо продолжить.  
  
Ведь брату всегда нужно отвечать, когда он тебя обнимает, целует и любит. Потому что каждый из них знал: по-другому жить не получится - и всё тут.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Я поднимусь, если ты поцелуешь меня,  
> Твой поцелуй - да, вот о чём я мечтаю!  
> Я поднимусь, если ты поцелуешь меня,  
> Я хочу стоять рядом с тобой.  
>   
> Faun, "Станцуй со мной"  
> 


End file.
